1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recovering recording of an optical disc, and more particularly, to a method of recovering recording of a write-once disc by re-establishing a TOC (Table of Content) block of the write-once disc when failing to read the TOC block on the write-once disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A write-once disc is allowed of merely recording data once. As a result, deleting recorded data on the write-once disc and overwriting with new data is not feasible. For this reason, before the start of each recording operation, identifying the address of a closed session produced by a latest recording operation and the write-once disc being actually not finalized are performed to ensure that recording a new data session will not overwrite or damage the data already recorded on the write-once disc.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a loading operation of the write-once disc according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, in Step 1, an optical disc drive loads the write-once disc, and then reads data stored within a lead-in zone on the write-once disc to confirm the loaded optical disc is actually a write-once disc. In Step 2, the optical disc drive sequentially reads data within a plurality of Data Control Blocks corresponding to sessions on the write-once disc. In Step 3, the optical disc drive reads data within a TOC area of the lead-in zone on the write-once disc. If the reading operation of the TOC area is successful, the flow proceeds to Step 5; if the reading operation of the TOC area fails, the flow proceeds to Step 4. In Step 4, since the reading operation of the TOC area fails, the optical disc drive determines that the write-once disc is finalized and therefore recording of new data sessions is unfeasible. In Step 5, the optical disc drive further checks the position and the status of the closed session produced by the latest recording operation through a latest recorded data within the TOC area, thereby preparing recording for the next session or setting the write-once disc to be finalized. In Step 6, the optical disc drive further reads other data within the lead-in zone. Finally, in Step 7, the flow of loading the write-once disc is completed.
Conventionally, a recording process of the write-once disc takes a data content of the TOC area within the lead-in zone of the write-once disc as a prerequisite for performing the recording operation of the write-once disc. When the conventional optical disc drive loads the write-once disc to proceed with recording operations, recording to the write-once disc will be unfeasible for the reason that as the optical disc drive is short of the latest recorded data within the TOC area. The optical disc drive therefore cannot check the position of the closed session produced by the latest recording and cannot determine whether the write-once disc is finalized if the data within the TOC area is damaged or the write-once disc is scratched. Waste of the recording space on the disc will occur in such a situation because, even though there is recordable space on the write-once disc, the optical disc drive will not record any new data onto the write-once disc. Therefore, in a situation where data contents of the TOC area cannot be read to make continuous recording feasible, waste of disc space will occur.